


Revived arrow story

by Pinkranger13



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Dc superheroes - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkranger13/pseuds/Pinkranger13
Summary: What if Oliver Queen did get revived after crisis on infinite earths
Relationships: Oliver Queen and felicity
Kudos: 2





	Revived arrow story

Chapter 1  
Few days after crisis Barry Allen still upset about Oliver dies two times in crisis . So He decide to try get Oliver revived again but he have to get other superheroes to agree on it first like super girl , black lighting , superman , white canary , Batwoman ,  
Martian man hunter , last new green arrow . So He called them up and all did agree to help bring Oliver home to his family . "He have to get Oliver revived as ASAP" , said Barry Allen . "Then let's do this" said all the superheroes.  
End of chapter one


End file.
